Radioactive
by Frostyjackluv
Summary: Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? Apparently chief, I guess. I feel weird, what happened to my memory? And why do I hear voices?
1. What?

***cries* I'm alive peeps! I'm *hic* still alive! I don't deserve to be! I am horrible!**

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open.<p>

Breathing could be heard. Deep breathing.

I tried to move but I seemed to be stuck.

My eyes dart every way trying to find where I am.

Who I am.

"HICCUP!" _Who?_ I hear footsteps. "HICCUP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" People. They seem to try to find this Hic- OW! My head... I hear a large gasp, and footsteps then my vision still blurry someone hovers over me. "Hiccup! Are you okay?! Talk to me!" Seems a girl with blondish hair? More people hover and try to pick my unmoving body up. "Oh, my son, we'll get you to safety, it's okay." Wha... Before these people carry me to some dragon I guess my sight fades...

* * *

><p>"-cup, please wake up."<p>

I blink my eyes a few times and look up, that same girl... "Hiccup, you had the whole village worried. Me especially." A groan escapes my lips and she gets this cup of water. "Here, drink this, you must be thirsty." She brings it up to my lips and I take it, gulping it down. "What..." I finally can talk, it's hoarse but still. "It's okay, Toothless sniffed you out." Tooth...less..?

A black dragon comes and licks my face. "What?! Eww! Get off, beast!" He backs up in shock and I sit up, wincing in pain from my mid area. "You don't remember Toothless?" A man comes up with blonde hair. I shake my head slowly. 'Toothless' looks sad and nudges my hand. I back away and turn towards the man. "I'm sorry no. I don't." I turn to the woman with blonde hair, she has a deeply worried expression on her face. "Do...do you..." She couldn't finish, so this woman with brown hair finished for her, some expression. "Do you remember us?"

"I don't even remember my own name...I'm sorry."

"No! You have to remember us! You just have to remember us! Please!" The blonde woman is dragged away by this man with darkish hair. "It's okay, Astrid." She looks crestfallen. "No, Snoutlout!" She cries into the hug he gave her. Everyone looks sad. "Well, maybe we can jog his old memories?" The brunette woman nods her head slowly. "It's worth a shot. I'm Valka, I'm your mother, ring anything..." I slowly shake my head, she looks down. "I'm Fishlegs, that's Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snoutlout and Astrid..." I shake my head again. Toothless curls up near my bed looking down.

"I'm so sorry, but what, where, why..." Valka, my mom looks up. "Your name is Hiccup Haddock, chief of Berk, we don't know what happened either but we just found you in rubbish. Ruffnut, go get the healer and Gothi, Snoutlout, you go and calm the people of Berk, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, go round up all the dragons, their going havoc." Everyone nods and goes to their assigned jobs, giving me good wishes and farewells, leaving me, Astrid, Toothless, and mom.

Silence until Astrid speaks up. "You really don't remember do you?" I sigh and shake my head. "No, is there something important I was supposed to remember?" She picks up my hand, and nods. She places it on her slightly swollen belly, and something hits my like lightning. Was...was I going to be a father?! I look at her, the Valka. She nods to confirm it. I lose my memory when I was going to be a dad?! Great going, Hiccup! Very fantastic! "I'm so sorry, how along?"

"Two months, you were so excited too. I was worried when you went somewhere and didn't return for one month." I looked down. I don't remember my dragon, my mom, my village, my wife, or my future child?! I felt tears prick my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whisper, Astrid, wraps her arms her around me, sobing, Valka did too, Toothless wrapped himself around us.

I just found out about this and I'm already mourning.

Wait, what's that strange feeling? It's weird. My vision blurs and my head spins.

_Sad, you don't remember anything._

Huh?!

_Don't act surprised. You have more to come._

What? This is strange, I have to figure out what's wrong and I have seven months before I screw up everyone's life

* * *

><p><strong>So, what about it? I will update other stories, just I'm sooooooo busy! Luv all my babies! Will update soon! Bye<strong>


	2. A monster is born

**Teehee, I'm back? *dodges knives* Whaaaaaaaaa? I'm sorry I haven't updated other stories in a long time. I have a serious case of writers block, is that bad? So if you were mislead by the title, Hiccup wakes up with no memory of what happened, he starts getting weird symptoms and develops voices in his head, and later on starts getting supernatural if you know what I mean. Also, what should the gender of the baby be, I wanna know from yall, no twins though.**

* * *

><p>So, Gothi, I think and the healer came into my room the healer taking care of any left over wounds. "How long do you think until he gets his memory back?" Astrid took hold of my hand, it felt weird but nice at the same time. The healer shook her head. "I'm not sure of it. We shouldn't rush it, though, let it come back naturally." Gothi examined my head, taking a good look before going out. Valka looked at me. "She went to go get something for your head, maybe herbs."<p>

"How do you know that? She hardly talks."

"I learned to understand her silence a long time ago."

Gothi came back with these herbs and magical thingamabobs. She pours sand onto the floor and writes something with the walking stick she had. "She said that there is a evil force around Hiccup." I snorted. "No such thing." S_he's right. _That voice again. _What, not happy to hear me? _What do you mean she's right? _There is a force around you. Me of course._ Evil laughter could be heard from the back of my head. "Hiccup." Astrid broke my conversation with myself. "Believe Gothi, she's always right."

I felt the sudden urge to jump out the window. I hear static and my body jumps up and out of the window. "HICCUP!" I hold on to the ledge, not wanting to commit suicide. _Let go. Do it. I know you want to._ Astrid, Toothless, Valka, the healer and Gothi run out of the house looking at me from below. People gather around waiting for me to jump so they can catch me. _Fall._ No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes!_

No!

Slowly my fingers slip but I climb to the rooftop and stare straight at the sunset. I hear my name being called but I continue to stare, feeling the urge to fly. I hear a flat lined beep and then see static, I look down at my hands then back again, I can fly. _Idiot. You can't fly. (pause) Unless, you try. _I smirked then jumped off, I nearly plummeted into the ground until it felt like I was being lifted. that feeling only lasted a second because I was gently being put on the ground. I saw white flash before me and I was somewhere.

In a burning house...

"Hiccup!"

My psycho self calms down and I look around. Why am I here? Flames everywhere. I look to see a crying baby in a crib. Was that baby talking to me? _No idiot. Your here in the future. This is what we are. A monster._ "Hiccup!" I turn to see Valka. "My baby, are you okay?" Huh? She picks up the baby and holds it close. "Get out of here beast!" What? She's looking at me but not at me. I turn to see a weird looking version of me. Green glowing eyes, blood seeping out of my mouth, fire in my hands, hair tossed,pale skin, fangs, blood all over me. I gasped, what was I about to do?

_Kill the child._

Huh? _You were about to kill the child. _"Get away! First Astrid now the baby?! No! I won't have it!" Monster me grew demonic black wings and flew towards the village grabbing Valka and throwing the baby in the fire. NOOOOOO! _Why are you sad? _Then it hit me, why am I sad? I just found this out and I...I love the new baby. A smile comes to my lips. "I...love the baby..." _WHAT?! You will kill it in the future so, why love it now? _I won't kill it. I won't! WAKE ME UP NOW! _Fine, but know this, you will never wake up from this. Not now, not ever._

* * *

><p>I wake up on the ground, Valka, Snoutlout, Toothless, and Astrid surrounded around me. <em>Remember, you will satisfy the demon within you, kill the baby, before it's born!<em> My eyes travel down to Astrid's baby bump while the voice is speaking.

"NO!" My sudden outburst surprises everyone. "I'm dangerous! Astrid, Valka, Toothless, everyone get away! Now!" I stand and run into the forest. "Keep the baby safe, the village too." Everyone protest but I run. _(scoff)Foolish child, you can't starve for blood forever. _I feel tears flowing down, these memories better come, this voice better leave, before it's too late. I want to protect everyone. That voice was right.

I am a monster. I can't deny.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooo! Too much angst! Whatdya think? *dodges knives again* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? It was pretty good right? R&amp;R! Luv yall!<strong>


	3. The fight within

***shields self* No knives? Okay. I won't update unless you REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW! I'm like listening to audiomachine right now to boost my inspiration. So I'm still working on the other chapters for the other stories, no motivation yet...**

* * *

><p>I kept running.<p>

It felt like I was running for days yet it was only a few hours. A few times I had to hide because they had dragons above search for me. Now, I edge towards a hidden cave. I stop and lean in a tree, feeling pain in my still not healed legs. I was breathing normal, though. How could I do that when I was running for it felt like hours. _Who knows, who cares?_ Stop poking around my thoughts! _No._ I growl in frustration.

_I am you, so basically it's our thoughts, therefore I get to look through them._

I roll my eyes and continue in the cave. After I'm long in the cave where it's dark, something starts to glow. "Wha..." I look down to see a green light coming form my skin. I stumble back. I...I can't glow that's not human! _Yeah, but you're not, you're a demon._ "SHUT UP!" I run. I can't escape, I just can't... I stop and cry. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"_  
><em>

**Son.**

I look around. "Who said that?" **Look behind you. **I slowly turn around to come face with a large beard. I scream and jump, scooting away while doing so. "Who...who are you?" **Nice to see you too, son. **I raise an eyebrow. The ghostly, large, bulky man sighs. **You must not remember me, either. **"I must not..." **I am your father, Hiccup, and you must go back.** "NO! I can't! I'll hurt everyone. My mom, the village, my wife, my child..." Tears threaten to spill as I blink. **But that's it! You have to go back because they need you!**

I sniffle and get up. _Listen, and go back. _"What, so I can go back and kill everyone to my heart's content?! I HAVE A FREAKING TIME LIMIT, FOR THOR'S SAKE! SEVEN MONTHS THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SEVEN!" I hiss, then freeze. My hand slowly comes up to my now open mouth to touch my teeth. Four specific teeth, not sharp, but getting there. I shake all over. _The change is happening_. I getting fangs...

**This is only happening because you're running from it, Hiccup. Embrace it, fight it. **"No, because this is not happening!" I shake my head. The man sighs and shakes his head grabbing my hand a flash appeared before us.

* * *

><p>A burning house, but dragons are flying setting the house on fire. "No! Don't do it, you'll only make it worse!" I turn to see Valka, stopping a man from killing a dragon. He grumbled and ran off. I felt my head spin and hurt painfully. I cry in pain. "What's happening?! Make it stop!" A dragon flies to one house and Valka cries out. "Hiccup!" She runs and the memory shows a baby, in a crib giggling at a dragon. The laughter sounds like little bells tingling in the wind.<p>

My heart seems to melt. I slowly make my way to the baby and look down at it. Green eyes, brown hair. _You can end your life. By killing the child. Do it now!_ It was like with my future child. I back away and Valka burst in, raising a sword but failing to bring it down. I swallow. "Take me home."**Your mind isn't fin- **"Just take me home!"

The man grabs my hand and we're out in the village, but I quickly dodge out of view. I see Toothless' head perk up and his horns twitch. _He knows you're hear._ He gets up and starts heading my way. I silently curse. Astrid and Valka, who have caught on to Toothless seem to get that he picked my scent. I turn around but my dad isn't there. I back away and run, hearing a roar, but this time everything whizzes by me, as if I had speed.

I come to a cliff, with sharp rocks at the bottom and high waves. _It's now or never..._ I hear voices and I close my eyes jumping before hearing my name being called. Halfway down I open my eyes to see Astrid, Toothless and Valka, seeming to reach for me. I plunge into the water and hit my head on a rock. I don't fight it, I just let go, no swimming, no nothing. My metal leg helps and drags me down.

I feel light headed and my vision darkens, I'm running out of air and I lose my strength.

This is it. I lost. I'm about to die...Goodbye, world...I'll...miss...you...

* * *

><p>((Astrid's pov))<p>

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Hiccup had just committed suicide...Tears blur my vision as they run down my cheeks non-stop. When Gothi explained to the village a dark force was harassing Hiccup, I almost didn't believe it, the village did, but I didn't. Now, I do. I saw his body disappear into the depths I cried. Just cried. I sunk to my knees and cried. I felt arms around me and I heard footsteps. Lots of them. The village.

Everyone bowed their head. Gobber spoke up. "Another chief has fallen, due to the demons in this world. May he and his father rest in peace." Snoutlout helped me up I still cried. We all turned to go to the village. I turned to look one more time, before heading off with Snoutlout. _Oh, baby, what are we gonna do_?

* * *

><p><strong>Just kill me now. That was awful! Just horrible! How dare I kill Hiccup! :(((((((! Oh well, review! Bye!<strong>


End file.
